ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Depature from Yonshi
Signal for Departure NamikazelMinato: ~Namikaze Minato appeared in a thunderclap before the gates of Yonshigakure. It had been some weeks since he had left; his coat as dirtied - there was a cut along it that had been made by a blade. In truth, the gap there had worked to provide a more efficient swinging motion. He had torn the coat when practicing. It had been seemingly centuries since Minato had hunkered down with the time to truly assess his abilities and his techniques. And with the promise of passing them on, he aimed to ensure that they were as sharpened and honed as humanly possible. The tear through the side of his coat was caused by his efforts to fuse the rasengan and thundergod technique into one. He wouldn't tell anyone that the resulting blast almost certainly would have killed him if not for Kurama. He looked at the sky overhead as he sensed the persons present, especially two forms. One of them his youngest daughter and the other his step daughter that he loved no less or differently. However, for her performance in the chuunin exams - for word of that triumph had still reached Minato by some nefarious means, she had earned the right to be first to suffer the training that was in store for her. He looked to Soudai and nodded to his daughter as his eyes passed on to "Jinora. Collect your things. Meet me here in 20 minutes. Say your goodbyes."~ Guest_NeokuNoOrochi: ;Neoku looked on wide eyed as their former Kage appeared on the Borders of their homeland looking battleworn and tired he called to his daughter Jinora and Neoku waved to Minato at the same time hoping to catch the mans attention Neoku sighed as he noticed Minato was taking Jinora somewhere and wished she wouldn't be gone long he missed his friends when they went on special mission but always hoped they would return okay.; NamikazeJinora: -Jinora had heard the familiar sound of thunder and looked up to see her father. As happy as she was to see him she couldnt help but feel a stinging sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew why he was here, in fact she had been looking forward to seeing him come into the village and get her so they can leave the village. However what she didnt account for was how she would feel about having to leave. She had never wandered outside of the village in her entire life so far. But her biggest worries lied in her friends and teammates, when she came back would they remember her? Jinora looked around scanning the room observing the familiar faces some who were not present. She wished she would be able to see everyone but it didnt seem like she would be able to say goodbye to everyone as she wished. 20 minutes wasnt enough time to do anything. she felt like there was so much she wanted to do still. Jinora stayed silent and nodded before she walked towards the gate to go and collect her things. She had packed her bags knowing that her father would drop in suddenly. - NamikazeSoudai: For months(?) now Soudai had often thought of how she would react when this time came. There was never enough time to be a family, there were things that hadn't been patched up between herself and Jinora, believing there would be time for it. But she was wrong, Minato had come to take her sister away, how lonely life would become after this, though the two didn't interact like Jinora did with her squad, she had been someone Soudai felt comfortable around. Her and Minato as well have never had time to be daughter and father, the same could be said with Ruka and her motherly status. So naturally Soudai felt abandonment but she sat there waiting for whatever Jinora would do. There were a few here that could be thought of as included in a sentimental goodbye and others who would just be included because they existed here at this time. She sighed lightly, it would be a long time until she saw either one of them again probably..How things will have changed.. Guest_YumeMoumoku: -sitting quietly by the gate, yume would listen quietly to the comotion going on aruond him. jinora was leaving and that would seem to sadden the boy more then one could imagine. he had hoped to ask the girl on a date, but now he just felt silly for even thinking of asking. what if she said no, drawling in a slow deep breath he would seem to shrug it off he had to tell her and give atleast that. sitting there he would wait for his chance to tell her goodbye and tell her what he had wanted befor she would leave him- Guest_SenjuHaru: -Haru woke up after sleeping nearly 12 hour's cramped up in the darkness of the village. He stroked the area under his eye to wisp away any loose tears, even though they would have all dried by now and that it was almost evedent on his face. He felt as if he had been cramped up in a box all night long and his back was acen, his back was cracking as he stood up, he balled up his fists and rotateed his thumbs over his eye's getting any sleep out of his eye's as he slugishly dragged his way back to the village throught the gates which so often created the loud clap of thunder. His has was messed up from his napping in the dark embrace of the village all night where he had accedently fallen asleep. He threw his self through the gates, momentarally blinding himself with the bright lights. Has he entered he shoved his hands into his pocket's and looking around. The one familar face know to the village was the ex-kage, he didn't take the time to see exactly what the man was doing, even though a second look would have reaviled it. He avoided eye contact with anyone in the village and kept his eye's locked on the floor as he made his way over to the cherry blossom tree where he had planted the flower's into. He walked to the opposite side of the tree and slid his back down it, planting himself on the soil there, quietly drifting away in a deep thought- NamikazeJinora: -with her bag on her shoulders and a small bag on Roko's back the two walked their way back towards the gate one step at a time she had packed a few things in her bag, some clothes, her book, some kunais, and a few other little things, personal things that she didnt share with anyone, for one of the objects she was bringing along with her was a picture of Team Inkroe at the chunnin exams. Indeed there was a picture that was being taken which mustve been why Ink had arranged her, Setsu, and Nobu in some wierd formation. another was a strip of the Namikaze's coat that Ink had placed on her shoulders as a congratulations for winning the exams. although there were other things, she had those two specifically on her mind as she took another step closer. Roko's bag contained a bag of treats from the owner of Yonshi Ramen, a first aid kit, and Jinora's bokken. As she and Roko reached the gate, Jinora stood by her father and pet Roko behind the ears anxiously- Saying Goodbye NamikazelMinato: ~"You may say your goodbyes, Jinora..." Minato said as he readied a thundergod dagger in hand and pushed the girl towards the others.~ Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu burst through the ThunderGod gate with a loud and almost deafening clap, being tossed out and stumbling to catch his feet. He was rather exausted, he had spent the entire day traveling to and from Ryu’s training grounds with the extra weights that he had aquired from a shop. Over a good portion of his fore arms he now were large golden plated bracers, and around his waist was a matching belt with a rhino’s face etched into it’s base. It fit him rather perfectly, but since it being his first day of working with it, exausted him greatly. He had made sure to make a public apprearance though that he had washed up most of the sweat and grime that covered his body, but even the short walk coming to the gate casued him to have that familiar feeling of his clothes sticking to him. Upon exiting the Gate, he had lost his footing, which never happened all too often any more, and about fell. It must have been all the extra weight. After finally catching his feet, he sighed softly as he had not made a fool of himself and noticed Minato and Jinora standing together. His eyes somewhat widened with realization of what they were doing, and raised and arm to wave.- Jinora! –Coming to a slight jog, he came close to them with a smile.- You’re... Going? Kinda unexpected... NamikazeJinora: -She felt a gentle push from her father who was giving her a few moments to say goodbye to her friends, as her feet took small steps foward if anything it felt as if he pushed small bits of tears that were now forming in front of her bright blue eyes. She didnt plan on letting any tears fall though.. as she still felt the need to avoid looking weak and girlish. Jinora heard something behind her and turned around to see her teammate looking back at her wide eyed and she knew she didnt have to explain what was going on. she walked up to her teammate with a small smile and gave him a hug, something he had always been complaining about not getting. with a small chuckle she looked at her teammate with a smirk on her face "I hope when I come back you'll be able to beat the snot out of anyone, we're not losing to anyone!" she raised her fist towards him happily before continuing " Make sure Monkey doesnt get himself into too much trouble...but then again.. its Monkey.. so there probably isnt much or anything you can do.."- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -sitting there yume didn't really want to move do to all the commotion going on around him, it would be to easy for him to run into someone or something. scratching his head he would turn his head to then apear as if staring down at the ground, what was he going to do know he knew jinora was leaving but he felt abit defeated. letting out a quiet sigh he would race his hand as if to wave but then thought that it would be stupid what if he waved in the wrong direction and she didn't even see him. moving to place his right hand to rest around his metel staff he would grip the staff tightingly in his own little death grip. letting his long crimson hair fall down into his face he would apear emotionless, his face being completly blank and unreadable but that would seem to be normal for yume. closing his eyes though it didin't much matter if they where open or not he would let the darkness seround him as he moved to press his sadden thoughts from his head and try to fill them with puppets but this alone didn't seem to be easy- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu's eyes had probably widdened even more when he was hugged by Jinora, something that was on the last thing'sJinora would ever do. She'd have to be forced by someone with a knife at her back to show him affection, or so he believed. Chuckling softly, and knowing good and well about her personality and not wanting to be assumed as a girly girl, he couldn't help but also feel tears well up in his eyes and possibly stat streaking down his cheeks. He had grown incredibly close to her, so much that he was able to give up in the final round of the Chuunin Exams to give her the win. Shaking his head and just hugging her back for a moment, he looked down to her with a big goofy grin, obviously wanting to say something about the hug but held his words.- Don't worry about me, I'll be here, and will be stronger then anyone. As for the Monkey... He'll be trouble, But i'm sure I can keep him on a leash. Hehe NamikazeJinora: -Jinora smiled and looked at her teammate, she hasnt stepped outside of the village yet and already she was excited to come back to the place she called home. Jinora moved towards the gate a little more and towards Soudai. Though the two had only been introduced as sisters fairly recently Jinora personally felt like they were fairly close considering the short amount of time they had spent together. she smiled to her sister, " Ill make sure to bring back Roko as soon as I can" Jinora joked, she had noticed that Soudai seemed to have liked Roko alot, it seems that Roko might be the only thing Soudai had shown alot of care for. Roko let out a bark and wagged her tails in agreement- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai brought her hand up and rubbed her other arm, trademark Soudai. There were many words she could have cried out or spoke calmly, but Jinora seemed wanting on playing like it wasn't a huge thing and Soudai wouldn't feel upset about it. "I'll miss her.." She said softly looking down, this wasn't fair she thought, Jinora would be changed when she came back..How would she be different then.. She sighed lightly and looked away, she wouldn't cry like she had when Minato announced he was retiring a short while back..Perhaps she cried already about this..Or she was just holding herself together infront of the people here. NamikazeJinora: -Jinora smiled and despite knowing how Soudai didnt really like being touched, she hoped that soudai would make an exception and hugged her , she looked at Soudai.. mainly at their height difference. with a silly smirk, "I hope we wont be this different in height" she smiled and moved out of the way knowing that Soudai might be more interested in hugging Roko. Roko stayed stood in her place and looked at Soudai as if expecting a hug- NamikazeSoudai: She would not hug Roko, their romance was suppose to be secretive but apparently Roko was a blabber mouth. She hugged her sister back, perhaps due to Soudai unusual creation she would be taller as well when Jinora returned, cheating in a way.. But that was unlikely.. She sighed lightly, what would become of Yonshigakure without Jinora here, she was a key character in how life in Yonshigakure was operated, taking that key out of it would probably lock up the place for a bit, a void will be felt missing from their lives. "Be safe.." She suggested, one of those things said that was duh common but still..It meant that she cared. NamikazeJinora: -WIth a smile Jinora nodded "you to sis" she now stepped over to Yume, she knew he couldn't see her but she poked him on the shoulder and Roko wagged her tails against his leg and she knew that he would recognize who she was. " I cant wait to come back and see you and your puppets" with a big smile on her face she hugged him. She knew that she was almost out of time but she couldnt just wave and leave. she looked to Yume and smiled " I'll see you and everyone else when I get back" - HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would come through the thundergates as he would shout- WAIT!!!! Monkey Business HatakeSetsuko: -he would continue running at Jinora as he tackled her- TakedaInkroe: -Far off in the distance from the clearing where the Thunder God Gate stood, far to the south where the petals of the Sakura tree forest made the horizon seem a dancing wave of pink and yellow flames, the smooth petals of various hues brushed lightly over and together in the wind which passed east to west and in spite of the daziling colours hundreds of meters away an imperfection could be seen, a slight break in the horizon where perhaps there was a hold in the trees, and so it was, so repeatedly had I came walking out from the forest at this exact spot, following an imprinted dirt path of my own and many visitors making I emerged and continued a slow stroll towards the Gate. My armour was dusty and littered with tree bark and mud, Samehada's bandages were worn and musky, my hair seemed as if I had been sleeping all night in mud and my hands visible made obvious the amount of training I had been performing, calluses, bruises and dead skin spotted my fingers and palms from the repeated training in Hand Seals and Kenjutsu over the last few weeks and my face didn't show tiredness as much as calmness, or at least what little of my face which remained visible did. Now approaching fifty feet from the departing Jinora.. and the Monkey who attempted to tackle her I halted my approach, folding my arms over one another and proceeding to watch from here, my right hand lightly grasping a small copper sphere as it was hidden from sight.- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -beeing poked yume would smile befor wraping his arms around her, befor speacking quietly- i was wanting to ask you something -he would frown lightly befor moving as if to look at her though his head had tilted lightly to the side- was wanting to ask you out on a date but seems i'm abit late for that -he would seem to chuckle lightly though he was more frustated with himself wanting to just call himself and idtion. letting his mind fill with the words baka baka baka, he would snow sit quietly waiting to see what she would say befor telling her his good byes- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look at Jinora as he knew this was good bye, well for the time being. HE would smile to her as he would look at her in the eyes as he would say softly.- “I just wanted you to know…. I always hated you… I always hated you the most…” –he would put a slight grin on his face as he would take her in for a big hug. Behind her back he would sign his hands into the transformation technique as he would shout, “One for the road and in your dreams! Cuddle Monkey!” –he would transform himself into a big black monkey as he would squeeze her tighter and righter- “I weill miss you frogger!” NamikazeJinora: -Jinora opened her mouth to give Yume a response before she felt herself getting knocked down with a heavy weight on her. "...ow..." Jinora pushed Setsu off and stood back up to dust herself off, as she went to hug Setsu there was a flash of growling white and red as Roko decided to step in and tackle Setsu for tackling JInora. Roko sat on Setsu and licked his face knowing that this would piss him off as Jinora looked back towards Yume with a shy smile on her face "maybe.. when I get back?" she smiled sweetly while Roko appeared to have the Monkey problem under control - HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would growl slightly as Roko would land on top of him licking him. He could not help but stop for a moment and think that this was the last time he would get to poke fun on Roko. He would pat his head lightly as he would try to force as he would try to put out a smile from under his mask.- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hearing her words yume would smile brightly befor nodding his head lightly- i can live with that i'll wait for you -he would wisper- till then good luck -nodding his head lightly he would lean back in his spot abit befor moving to let his staff rest against his left shoulder. reaching his right hand up yume would move to brush his hair lightly away from his face to reveal his one all white eye and the other a fadded out brown as it was starting to lose its color and fade out to a blind blue- maybe then i'll get to really see you -he would say with a bit of a chuckle sure yume could see about a foot away from him but that was only if he was right ontop of ppl and most ppl would get very uncomfterable with that just for yume to actualy see them so apperances never seem to matter to yume it was there voice and words that told him about the people that mvoed around him. all the little things the disiguished a person even as simple as foot steps would be enof for him- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu watched as Jinora had gone through saying goodbye and to her sister and also Yume. With that person though, Nobu over heard something that was quiet... Off. He was’t sure how he felt about it at first, and walked over to Setsuko to see if he had also heard his words. With a slight smirk, he placed a hand on his should and leaned over to whisper.- Did you just hear that...? He’s making a move on our squad mate...? –His eyes had somewhat narrowed at Yume, a slight grin over his lips as he then looked back to Setsuko, obviously formulating some sort of evil plan for him since he was trying to get in close to their team mate, and was going to make Yume’s life a living hell because of this. Chuckling softly to himself, almost an evil laugh, he looked over to see Inkroe, convinced that it was all his fault that this evil side of him started to bubble up and formulating such mean and horrible plans. He also wondered if Ink was going to give Jinora one of those hugs she always wanted to badly before she left for a good time. He merely kept the same grin, he merely shifted his gaze to Jinora to watch when she would start her departure.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -Haru grabed the bark of the tree, his finger's digging into it's bark, it getting under his fingernail's. He slowly brought himself to a stand, and turned to face the exit of the village, seeing the faint tree's in it's wake. In a slight glance he looked back towards the village, and all the peopole in it, but not one had said a word. He turned this head forward and began slowly walking through away from the saftey and confines of the village, his light blue eye's not shown through his scrunched up face. He wanted to go home now... and truley home.. to the house where his mom and dad had been buried. His cold and emotionless face shimering with every shadow, as he crept away from the gate's- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look over to this Yume character as he would glare at him slightly. He would then look to Nobu as he pushed Roko off of him as he would cross his arms. He would say calmly to Nobu, “He will get whats coming to him… I am not sure if I like that…” –he would look to Nobu as he would put his arm around him. “What to do with him though…” NamikazeJinora: -Jinora cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as she smiled, Jinora turned to see Nobu and Setsu looking sheepish as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously... clearly these two were up to no good "CMERE TEAM! GROUP HUG!" she skipped over to Nobu and Setsu and with her arms wide open as she hugged them tightly around the neck... and purposely.. too tightly. she kept a happy expression on her face as she whispered in a low tone "...I WILL test out my newly obtained skills on the two of you when I get back If you do anything that you know will piss me off" Jinora smiled rather creepily and hugged their necks tighter before letting go- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would sign his hands as he would see Jinora going to hug her. As she would connect he would perform the transformation technique into a Cactus. This would put needles all over Jinora’s body as she was hugging it tighter and tighter. Setsuko would fall over laughing about 10 feet away from her stating “Have fun picking all those out!” Setsuko would look over wondering if Nobu would have caught onto what he was about to do.- TakedaInkroe: -I raised my eyebrow slightly, my passive face sparking a somewhat emotional reaction, one of confusion and or a state of being unimpressed, I looked to Minato and coughed, taking careful steps to approach him and while standing barely an arms reach away I attempted to peer beneath his flappy hat and gain his attention before I used the comotion to mask my words.- "Will you e passing through.. that land?" Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had done the same thing as Setsuko when seeing Jinora’s approach. Already feeling like her look and movements were all to familiar to that when she was going to hurt the two, he made the hand seals Ram → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake to do the body replacement with a bag of chips at the shop stand a bit away and got out of the way of both them. Walking over to minato, he whispered- Are you really going to let your daughter date someone who plays with dolls...? Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hearing someone talk about playing with dolls he would smerk then call out- dolls, what doll i don't see any dolls -tilting his head to the side a massive creepy looking grin would spread across the boys face that some would say would almost be chesher cat like- Goodbye Yonshi, See you again some day! NamikazelMinato: ~Minato had sensed the returning Nidaime from the moment he had left the woods. The man’s aura was different from even when he left and Minato sensed that his counterpart had conducted some serious training upon himself. Needless to say, his time and energies whilst away from all duties had not been wasted. There were many imperfections in his technique. Beyond creating the thundergod technique and being able to suitably jump from one place to another whilst keeping himself in one piece had seemed until now achievement enough, it was only now - hundreds of years after creating the specific technique based of the Second Hokage’s work – that Minato was questioning aspects and pulling apart weaknesses. Such things as – is it possible to travel even faster, and on the flip side, at a slower speed so to have some control over the frequency of your return when arriving at the speed of sound, as opposed to light. And then there was the rasengan. The world had come to know of it as the rasen-shuriken in form from Naruto’s work, but in truth, the rasen-shuriken was formed from an illogical rasengan; one created by someone who never was fully able to harness a rasengan in an individual fashion. Minato’s findings on the advancement of the rasengan would have thus far killed a normal being at least twice from inconsistencies and overdoing it. If not for the tailed beast inside of him, who would not let him die before his time, he would have succumb on either occasion; the only marks of these brushes with further death traceable in the pot-holed tears and burns in his kage coat. But the further and perfecting of his techniques had made Minato so attuned right now, it was like he hardly needed eyes, nor the need to place his finger on the ground, to register the chakra within the area. When Setsuko pulled his prank, wide-armed Jinora about to connect with the needles of a cactus, Minato reacted by releasing his grip upon his dagger that he drew earlier. By the time Ink coughed at his side and asked his question, Jinora stood beside him back in Minato’s original position, in less than the blink of an eye, the dagger having been caught before it fell. He wondered now if Jinora ever knew that since her birth, she had carried his mark upon her, to allow him to travel to her, depending on distance, almost instantly. Soudai possessed the same mark too, placed on her shoulder when he delivered her the first ever pancakes of her unusual little life. Minato heard Ink’s enquiry now and nodded his head, whispering in a low tone in return. “I have heard rumours. I will investigate. In time, I will be back in the middle of training and we will personally meet this person, who claims to possess the Rinnegan.” Minato looked at Jinora who in the pop of returning had spun to face him and his voice increased some. “You … Chuunin Champion … Are you ready to see the colour of your own blood?”~ NamikazeJinora: -Jinora blinked a few times as she found herself next to her father viewing the disaster her teammate had transformed into.. "damn cactus.." she muttered to herself. She stood silently admiring the main gates one last time while Minato talked to Ink about something. Jinora turned her head and attention back to Minato as he asked her the question. she smiled confidently and clenched her fists tightly " No, but I am ready to be the best Namikaze ever!" she smirked. Jinora tilted her head a bit and waved to Ink sensei "Good luck taking care of those two cabbage squid.." as much as Jinora had planned on hugging her sensei.. after witnessing Setsu's attempt to replace himself with a cactus.. Jinora didnt feel too willing to have that happen twice. - TakedaInkroe: -I nodded slowly, taking in the scented air through my thick silken mask, clinging to my face it had been a tool to make more consistant my breathing rate and depth while training, for each breath would be thrice as hard to take between the fibres of the mask, as well it served the purpose of hiding half the massive scar the man before me had gifted my face for the act of taking up my sword, the Kyuubi's chakra cloak picking me up as a toy then smashing me repeatedly into the ground, face, knee and ribcage each taking as much pounding as a brutal attack could force upon them, shattering, breaking and snapping.. Still I looked to him, the Shodaime Namikage, with respect and no more emotion then a plank would provide a widow with.- "I will be here.." -I looked past him in that moment to spy Setsuko and Nobu, my only other students, knowing that any rough training Jinora was about to receive, those two would bleed twice as much.. they would walk for miles, run through the waterfall basin, use jutsu until they could no more, climb buildings using only their strength, fight each other, train together and suffer broken bones, nerves and frayed muscles as I trained them every day.. perhaps I would even take them on a mission to my home, the Land of Water.. or escape the village secretly with them, living the life of a Missing Nin with them for a month or two.. only through experience I knew would they become what they needed to become.- "Yonshi will no doubt miss your.." -I blinked.. and turned my head, looking to Jinora with discontent.. I raised my right hand, the one with the copper ball in it, which was now approaching a very hot temperature as I channeled chakra into my palm.- NamikazeJinora: -Jinora's blue eyes looked at her sensei she smiled a bit before she noticed the copper ball in his hand. her right eye twitched a little staring at the little ball as she recalled the her first day of training and the scar that had setlled in its permanent spot on the palm of her right hand. she grinned again at the fact that he was unable to finish his sentance before she brushed her yellow strands of hair out of her face ready to start her journey... on the road for however long it would take. - NamikazelMinato: ~With nothing else to be said, Minato reached out a hand and placed it on Jinora's shoulder. His eyes then detoured, his hat rising and fixing in the direction of Soudai. "You are next... be prepared." And with that both him and Jinora disappeared from Yonshigakure's main gate, as if they were never there to begin with.~ Category:Event Category:Casual